Fairytale,
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015] Kisah mereka selalu dimulai ketika salju terakhir mencair. — SasuSaku, alternate universe.


Di kala bunga pertama sudah mekar, semua orang tahu apa artinya.

Langit yang semula berwarna pucat mulai memperoleh warna birunya kembali, salju putih yang menutupi tanah cokelat dan rumput kering perlahan mencairkan diri, dedaunan sewarna hijau muda mulai mencuat dari ujung dahan yang masih berhiaskan es setipis teki, cahaya matahari semakin lama semakin menghangat—cahayanya yang keemasan terpancar penuh percaya diri, angin yang semula senantiasa dingin dan basah berubah menjadi lebih kering.

Siang perlahan lebih lama dari malam, sang surya mulai enggan pulang setiap langit dihiasi warna lembayung dan bintang pertama yang berkelap-kelip menunggu rembulan. Jalanan yang mulanya sepi perlahan mulai terisi oleh manusia yang berlarian ke sana dan kemari, mempersiapkan diri untuk aktivitas kehidupan mereka yang semula terhenti.

Musim semi telah tiba.

Bagi orang lain, itu berarti awal kehidupan yang baru; pekerjaan baru, sekolah baru, lingkungan baru. Atau setidaknya awal dari runintitas mereka yang sempat terhenti ketika musim dingin tiba, awal dari waktu-waktu monoton dan normal yang mungkin menyebalkan.

Musim semi memang identik dengan awal sesuatu yang baru.

Namun bagi Uchiha Sasuke, musim semi memiliki arti yang lebih.

Musim semi artinya _ia_ kembali.

.

.

 **Fairytale,** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Dedicated for **S-Savers Contest:** **Banjir TomatCeri 2015**  
 **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction** category with **prompt #31**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

 **[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015]** Kisah mereka selalu dimulai ketika salju terakhir mencair.

.

.

Kisah mereka selalu dimulai setelah salju terakhir mencair.

Sepanjang ingatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, gadis itu selalu ada di sana. Tanpa jeda. Seolah ia terbentuk dari angin musim semi dan cahaya mentari—hadir begitu saja dalam satu kedipan mata, dan memang _hanya_ begitu saja, seakan tempat gadis itu memang dari dahulu adalah di sana; duduk di bawah pohon mapel yang daunnya masih sewarna kedua iris peridot miliknya.

Dan Sasuke selalu berada di sana. Jadi tidak heran bila mereka saling berbicara, bukan?

Sepanjang ingatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selalu gadis itu yang memulai pembicaraan. Tanpa lelah. Seolah ia tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan—mulai dari sesuatu yang sepele seperti cuaca hingga sesuatu yang penuh komplikasi seperti politik negara, mulai dari sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan seperti angkasa hingga pertanyaan tidak jelas seperti berapa ukuran sepatu orang dewasa yang barusan lewat di depan mereka dengan anjingnya.

Dan Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendengarkan ocehannya yang tiada habisnya.

Dengan cepat, mereka menjadi teman. Atau setidaknya begitu seperti yang diklaim dengan sebuah tawa oleh gadis bermahkota merah muda tersebut. Sasuke sebenarnya bahkan tidak tahu nama asli gadis itu, dan pemuda itu yakin gadis itu juga tidak tahu siapa nama Sasuke.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal—minus nama. Sasuke yakin ia sudah mengenal _hampir_ semuanya tentang gadis itu, kecuali namanya. Dan untuk berkata bahwa sang Uchiha muda gagal paham adalah sebuah salah paham—selama hampir lima tahun lamanya. Sasuke tahu, ia menghitung.

Dan untuk berpikir bahwa semuanya diawali oleh seekor ulat yang merambat di leher gadis berambut merah muda tersebut membuat segalanya terdengar seperti cerita yang tak eksis.

"Hei, kau datang lagi!"

Sasuke menatap datar gadis di depannya yang tersenyum sumringah, sepasang iris peridot berbinar-binar secerah mentari di atas mereka, senyuman sang gadis dengan cepat berubah menjadi sebuah tawa, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih cemerlang miliknya. "Apa kabar?"

Sasuke memandang gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu terlihat pucat dari yang ia ingat, terlalu putih—walaupun seharusnya Sasuke harus bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum berkomentar seperti itu, berhubung warna kulitnya sendiri juga agak abnormal—dan terlalu kurus. Seolah musim dingin membuatnya melemah, layu seperti bunga dan tumbuhan.

Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk menjawab, "Baik. Kau?" sekedar basa-basi singkat.

Gadis itu melompat-lompat bersemangat, mengingatkan Sasuke kepada sahabat pirangnya yang kelewat hiperaktif dan tidak bisa diam, "Tidak pernah lebih baik, karena musim semi akhirnya tiba," gadis itu menjawabnya dengan tawa geli, kedua matanya tertutup karenanya.

Walaupun fisik gadis itu tidak terlihat dalam definisi baik, Sasuke tidak lagi berkomentar.

Gadis itu memang selalu bersemangat ketika musim semi tiba dan selalu berbicara tentang musim semi, Sasuke ingat. Entah apa alasannya, Sasuke belum tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi pemuda itu tahu alasannya pastilah sangat penting—lebih dari satu _sangat_ , malah. Mengapa?

Karena mereka berdua hanya dapat bertemu ketika musim semi tiba. Di penghujung musim semi, gadis itu pasti raib dari bawah pohon mapel tempatnya duduk atau berbaring, seperti eksistensinya yang mendadak muncul, ia juga selalu mendadak menghilang begitu saja. Seakan dirinya tidak pernah ada di sana, tidak pernah eksis di bawah pohon mapel tersebut.

Lalu, musim semi tahun berikutnya, ia akan menyambut Sasuke di tempatnya yang biasa seolah ia tak pernah menghilang, dengan lambaian tangan dan satu sapaan, "Kau datang lagi!

"Omong-omong, kita sudah lama berteman, tetapi aku belum tahu namamu. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" gadis itu bertanya sembari membersihkan celana dan jaketnya dari sisa-sisa rumput dan tanah yang mungkin saja menempel dan mengotori pakaiannya. Sepasang iris peridot menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang memandang segalanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Sasuke, aku Sakura," ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum cerah. Setelah jeda, sang pemuda menjabat tangannya—tidak begitu terbiasa dengan kontak fisik selain orang-orang tertentu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Walaupun seharusnya Sakura masuk ke dalam kategori orang yang ia kenal. "Salam kenal!" Sakura menambahkan, tersenyum cerah sembari menggerakan tangan mereka naik dan turun.

Yang terakhir tidak begitu diperlukan, tetapi terserahlah.

"Apakah kau ada urusan setelah ini?" Sakura bertanya setelah hening lama, menatap Sasuke dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke satu sisi. Ekspresinya datar saja, namun sepasang iris hijau itu menjeritkan kata lebih banyak dari yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab, ambigu. Memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi satu yang identik dengan kekecewaan, secuil hati yang tersisa dari sang Uchiha muda bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika Sasuke menjawab ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa selain pulang ke rumah setelah ini. Mungkin setelah itu tidur.

"Apakah urusanmu ini masih lama?" Sakura masih mencoba.

Sasuke mulai terhibur sedikit, "Hn."

Dahi gadis itu mulai berkerut, kedua alisnya bertaut ketika ia berpikir keras, "Aku asumsikan itu artinya iya. Berarti kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dalam waktu dekat, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya yang tipis—penuh harap dan permohonan.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyum yang sekilas terlihat sangat sinis pada wajahnya yang tampan, "Hn," jawab sang pemuda, tanpa repot-repot mengklarifikasi lagi.

Dahi Sakura semakin berkerut, tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, ada sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan kepadamu, berhubung kita kenal lumayan lama," Sakura menaikkan bahunya, menunjuk jalanan yang lengang dengan jari jempolnya, "aku tidak akan menculikmu atau apa, jadi bagaimana?" senyumnya sumringah.

"Hn."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi satu yang identik dengan kekesalan—siap berubah menjadi amarah, seolah gadis itu akan segera melempar Sasuke dengan sepatu jika saja pemuda itu akan menjawab satu pertanyaan lagi dengan gumaman ambigu yang entah apalah artinya.

Untuk bilang bahwa Sasuke terhibur adalah salah paham, ia _sangat_ terhibur.

* * *

Sakura menepati janjinya tidak menculik Sasuke dan membawa pemuda itu ke ujung jalan, berbelok ke jalan setapak penuh semak-semak yang tak pernah Sasuke perhatikan atau bahkan sadari sebelumnya—mungkin karena absennya tanda atau karena tertutup bayangan.

Jalan setapak itu menembus pepohonan, sebelum bergabung dengan jalanan berbatu kapur yang mirip dengan jalanan menuju kuil-kuil pada umumnya. Semak beri dan rumput teki tumbuh di kanan dan kiri, berbagi lahan dengan pepohonan yang mulai menghijau kembali dan bunga-bunga liar yang sudah mekar sempurna, memberikan kesan indah yang tak terawat.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga. Sakura terus mengoceh soal mekarnya bunga sakura yang seharusnya tidak lama lagi dan salju yang sudah menghilang sepenuhnya—tanpa bekas, Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali melempar komentar singkat jika diperlukan.

Setelah beberapa menit menaiki tangga, mereka akhirnya sampai di puncak.

Sakura, yang berjalan lebih dulu, melompat dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Merentangkan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, ekspresinya tampak sangat bangga, seolah dirinya yang membuat semua ini—yang menciptakan apa yang ada di hadapan Sasuke kini.

Sebuah kuil kecil tampak di hadapan Sasuke, di belakang Sakura. Terlalu kecil dan hampir tidak terlihat dengan ketiadaan gerbang merah yang biasanya dibangun di atas anak tangga. Bel perunggu besar lengkap dengan tambangnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan masih terpasang di depan pintu kuil, di kanan dan kirinya terpasang kertas segel dan hiasan menyerupai boneka penangkal hujan yang terbuat dari tambang. Pintunya tertutup.

Kuil itu kecil, benar, namun terlihat sangat terawat; dengan cat yang tak terkelupas dan lingkungan sekitarnya yang bersih dari dedaunan maupun rumput atau tumbuhan liar lainnya.

Di sekeliling kuil itu, pepohonan berjajar membentuk pagar alami di sisi jalanan berbatu. Ranting tanpa dedaunan tumbuh tak beraturan, terlihat seperti cakar yang menutupi lazuardi.

"Ini bunga sakura, loh!" Sakura berkata, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Sakura kemudian menunjuk dahan salah satu pohon di dekatnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat untuk mendapati kuncup bunga sakura yang masih berwarna kecokelatan—sama sekali belum siap mekar.

"Memang masih terlalu cepat untuk festival melihat bunga, kan?" Sasuke balas bertanya, sebelah alisnya naik. Mulai bertanya-tanya apa alasan gadis itu membawanya ke sini, ke kuil kecil tanpa nama yang seharusnya tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik kecuali pohon sakura.

Tetapi dalam waktu ini, pohon sakura itu pun juga tidak menarik—belum berbunga.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Yang ingin kutunjukkan belum muncul. Datanglah ke sini setiap hari, aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu jika kau ingin tahu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujarnya lagi.

* * *

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak peduli. Toh, Sakura juga bukan siapa-siapa darinya—titel teman itu pula hanyalah pernyataan Sakura, bukan dirinya. Dan Sasuke juga tidak berniat menjadi temannya, satu sosok Uzumaki Naruto saja cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala setiap hari.

Tetapi esoknya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak itu.

Sakura sudah menunggunya di anak tangga paling atas, duduk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lutut, kepalanya tersangga di atas telapak tangan. Sepasang iris peridot memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, hampir heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kutunjukkan kepadaku?"

Sakura menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengundang Sasuke duduk, "Belum waktunya."

Namun Sasuke tetap duduk di samping Sakura, menatap jalan raya jauh di bawah mereka—jauh di luar lindungan pepohonan yang menyembunyikan jalan setapak dan jalan berbatu yang mengarah ke kuil kecil Sakura. Gadis itu kembali mengoceh, dan Sasuke kembali mendengarkannya.

Sakura mengundangnya lagi untuk datang.

Dan esoknya, Sasuke datang lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

"Lihat, Sasuke, bunganya sudah mekar!"

Sakura menunjukkan bunga sakura yang sudah mekar kepada Sasuke—pemandangan yang pemuda itu kira sebagai sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkan Sakura kepadanya. Gadis itu kemudian memetik beberapa bunga sewarna rambutnya tersebut dengan hati-hati dan merangkai sebuah mahkota bunga dengan bantuan rerumputan sebagai fondasinya.

"Hn."

Setelah jadi, Sakura menjatuhkannya di atas kepala Sasuke, entah mengapa menembus helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang tertata dalam gaya yang bikin gagal paham dan terpasang dengan sempurna di kepala Sasuke. Siapa sangka warna merah muda ternyata cocok dengan hitam?

"Kau cocok menggunakan itu," Sakura terkikik geli. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Mereka duduk bersama hingga senja, seperti hari yang sudah-sudah. Ketika Sasuke berdiri untuk beranjak pergi, Sakura mendadak menggenggam tangannya dan mencegahnya kembali.

Sepasang iris peridot sewarna dedaunan yang tertimpa cahaya matahari menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lembut, "Yang ingin kutunjukkan masih belum ada, datanglah besok lagi."

Sakura kemudian berdiri dan mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Esoknya, Sasuke datang terus.

Terus.

Terus.

Terus.

Dan terus lagi.

"Kau benar-benar datang setiap hari."

Di penghujung musim semi, Sakura berkata. Cahaya matahari sudah semakin panas, _cicadas_ sesekali mulai memainkan okestra, udara yang bertiup semakin lama semakin panas dan kering, bunga sakuranya sudah lama hilang—luruh dibawa nyanyian angin.

"Hn, mana yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?"

Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan campuran antara datar dan tidak sabar. Semakin hari, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menemukan dirinya duduk di sisi Sakura setiap hari.

Sakura tertawa, "Kau tidak sabar, ya. Baiklah, baiklah. Apakah kau lihat itu?"

Mata hitam Sasuke mengikuti telunjuk Sakura yang mengarah ke pohon sakura yang sudah lama berguguran bunganya, menyisakan ranting dan dahan kering yang mungkin akan segera menumbuhan daun baru di pertengahan musim panas nanti.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum, "Itu aku."

Iris segelap langit malam tanpa bintang tersebut berpindah dengan cepat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tahu nama Sakura diambil dari bunga sakura, tetapi cara gadis itu berkata membuat sang pemuda sadar bahwa bukan itu yang dimaksud Sakura—sesuatu yang lebih kompleks.

Sakura dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan Sasuke, "Ah, kuharap musim semi lebih panjang, kau tahu? Atau musim semi selamanya, kurasa lebih baik, bukankah menurutmu begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, "Apa maksudmu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dengan penekanan.

Sakura menoleh, senyumnya miring, "Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku hanya muncul pada musim semi?"

Uchiha muda itu mengambil jeda, "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa, "Mengapa aku hanya muncul pada musim semi? Karena _aku_ adalah musim semi. Aku adalah personifikasi musim semi, aku eksis hanya di dalam musim semi itu sendiri. Jika musim semi berakhir, maka eksistensiku berakhir pula pada waktu yang sama. Intinya, aku adalah musim semi, musim semi ada karena _aku_. Itulah mengapa aku hanya muncul di akhir musim dingin dan menghilang di awal musim panas."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Buktikan."

Sakura menggulung lengan jaketnya, memperlihatkan cetak kemerahan pada kulitnya yang menyerupai luka bakar parah, "Tanda bahwa _waktu_ kami akan segera habis," jeda, Sakura menarik napas sebelum tersenyum kecil, "sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberitahumu tentang ini, tetapi aku tahu kau tak akan percaya karena ini memang sulit diterima akal sehat."

Iris sewarna permukaan oniks itu tidak lepas dari luka bakar Sakura, menatapnya dengan dingin seolah jika demikian, luka tersebut akan menghilang dan gadis itu adalah manusia.

"Lalu, kemana kau akan pergi ketika musim panas datang?"

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku di _luar_."

Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya, bibir tipisnya terbuka dalam sebuah tawa. Mata peridotnya semakin lama semakin bercahaya, seolah mengikuti warna dedaunan yang memantulkan sinar matahari dengan permukaannya. Warna merah dengan cepat menyebar ke leher dan telapak tangannya, seakan tertawa mempercepat proses hilangnya eksistensi Sakura.

Gadis itu berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum berbalik dan membungkuk untuk menyamakan tatapannya dengan Sasuke. "Omong-omong, aku menyukaimu. Katakan itu awalnya karena aku tertarik dengan ketampananmu, tetapi biarpun kau menyebalkan dan tidak banyak omong, kepribadianmu semakin membuatku menyukaimu," rona merah yang lebih tua melapisi wajah Sakura, entah apakah itu pertanda _waktu_ -nya atau karena ia malu.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Sakura juga tidak menunggu respon.

Gadis itu bergerak untuk mengecup dahi Sasuke, tetapi sang pemuda sudah membaca gerakannya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menumpukan tubuhnya pada jemari dan telapak tangannya sendiri agar bibir Sakura mendarat tepat di bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke berhasil menarik Sakura sebelum gadis itu jatuh terjungkal dari tangga.

"Kapan aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya, satu tangan masih mencengkram lengan Sakura, dan tangan lain masih melingkari pinggangnya dalam reflek untuk mencegah gadis itu jatuh kepala terlebih dahulu lima puluh meter ke bawah.

Sakura tersenyum, kendati wajahnya lebih merah dari langit senja, "Tahun depan."

Sasuke memindahkan tangannya dan mendorong kepala Sakura maju, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman singkat sekali lagi.

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Sasuke, "Tahun depan, kalau begitu."

Dan kisah mereka belum berakhir bahkan setelah kelopak sakura yang terakhir luruh dibawa angin—karena begitulah jenis kisah mereka. Satu dengan koma yang tanpa titik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne:**

Halo, halo! Selamat pagi atau siang atau malam, tergantung kapan anda membaca ini. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!

Ini adalah karya kedua Azu untuk Banjir TomatCeri, dengan prompt yang entah kenapa menghantui Azu. Ini lebih panjang dari Half jadinya, orz.

Tadinya mau dibuat Sakura menghilang, tetapi kemudian Azu sudah cukup lelah dengan angst, jadi biarlah kisah mereka penuh koma tanpa titik. Semoga ada yang tertarik untuk mereview, ahahaha. Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
